fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Edolas Royal Army is a fight fought between the Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia and the guards of the Royal Army of Edolas. Prologue Lucy Ashley leads Natsu and the others to the town of Louen. As the group walks through the streets Edo Lucy begins to explain that the people in the town used to trade Magic up until the Kingdom banned it. She also adds that possessing magical artifacts is now a crime. The team also learns that no people from Edolas contains Magic Power in their bodies, which makes Magic in Edolas objects. Edo Lucy then leads the team to a Magic Black Market.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 2-4 After buying Magic, the group heads to a cafe since Edo Lucy wants the team to tell her about her counterpart. At the cafe, Edo Lucy laughs out loud at the thought that her counterpart is writing novels, came from a rich family and uses Key Magic. As the group continues their conversation, a group of guards from the Royal Army arrives, planning to capture them. The group tries to battle them but ends up being blown away when Wendy opens her Magic item.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 4-11 The group hides within one of the houses and tries to devise a plan in order to leave the city safely. Suddenly, they hear the Royal Guards saying that they have captured Lucy of Fairy Tail. The group opens the door to pick and finds Lucy Heartfilia captured by the guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 11-13 Battle Seeing his friend in trouble, Natsu goes to her aid. Lucy then pulls out Scorpio's key to summon him. Wendy warns her that she can't use Magic but Lucy is able to summon Scorpio, much to everybody's surprise. Scorpio then uses his Sand Buster to defeat the Royal Guards. With his opponent's defeated, Scorpio turns to Lucy and tells her that he is going to a date with Aquarius. With that, Scorpio returns to the Spirit World. Lucy then notices Natsu and the others and goes to hug them but stops when she sees Edo Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 13-15Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 80 However, before Lucy can get over the shock of seeing another her, more guards from the Royal Army arrive and surround them. Lucy tells Natsu to defeat the guards but Natsu tells her that they can't use their Magic and is irritated that Lucy can use hers. Wendy explains to Lucy that she is the only one capable of using Magic in the group. Hearing this, Lucy begins to wonder if she is the strongest, much to Natsu's irritation. Lucy then summons Aries who Happy calls Poofy. Edo Lucy and the Royal Guards are surprised to see Aries and thinks that she's a demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 15-17 Lucy tells Aries to defeat the guards and Aries promises that she will try. Aries then uses her Wool Bomb, Wool Shot and Wool Wall to attack the guards who disregards the fact that they are being defeated since Aries' Magic is soft and comfortable.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Page 17Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 81 Aftermath With the guards defeated, the group escapes with Edo Lucy is still surprised to see the Magic of her counterpart. The group takes shelter in a jungle where Lucy explains her story. It turns out that she was saved by Horologium who shielded her from the Anima by putting her in another dimension. After Magnolia vanished, she saw Mystogan who explained to her about what happened and sent her to Edolas. Edo Lucy then asks the group if they are serious about fighting the Royal Army. Everyone immediately says yes. Edo Lucy added that they can't even use Magic but Lucy tells her that she can and, being the (current) strongest member of Fairy Tail, she would save her friends. Looking at the Earth Land Fairy Tail members, Edo Lucy can't help but feel that they can actually change the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 17-20 References Navigation Category:Fights